The Accident
by JBird7986
Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON FINALE! A one-shot response to some news I've uncovered recently. [COMPLETED]


The Accident

Disclaimer: All characters from the television show JAG and the show itself are the property of CBS and Donald P. Belisario. The story, and storyline contained herein is the intellectual property of J.S. Levin copyright February 8, 2005 and may not be reproduced in whole or in part without the author's consent. Inquiries may be directed to the email address contained in the author's profile.

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!

Spoilers: DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE CHARACTERS BEYOND THIS POINT IN THE SEASON!

A/N 1: This story is not part of my trilogy, it's a one shot wonder, but I felt kinda obligated after reading that DJE would not be returning as Harm for Season 11, if there _is_ a Season 11.

-

Marine Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie emerged from the blackness of unconciousness to see a bright light glaring into the windshield. As her hearing slowly came back to her, the hiss of steam from the radiator in the crumpled front end of Navy Commander Harmon Rabb's classic Corvette rising into the night sky floated into her awareness. Dazed and confused, she attempted to open the door using the mechanism, but found that the crash had destroyed it. The passenger window, however, had so completely shattered that she found herself able to pull herself from the wreck through the door.

She landed on the pavement rear end first, and ignoring the searing pain emanating from her shoulder, she pushed herself up and looked at the wreck. The passenger compartment on her side was in relatively good shape, but the drivers side was in utter shambles. "HARM!" she yelled, suddenly remembering that Harm had been driving. Somehow, she managed to make it to the other side of the car to find her partner sitting up against the side of the car. He was cut all over his body. She kneeled in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt a warm sticky substance on her fingers, one that she recognized was his blood. There seemed to be a small gash in his shoulder.

"Mac. . ." Harm gasped out, his eyes searching for her as he tried to keep them open, his voice just a ragged whisper, "tell Frank I'm sorry for never treating him like a father. . .he deserved more than I gave him."

"You're gonna tell him yourself Harm. You're gonna be OK," Mac said, her voice breaking apart, as she ripped open his jacket, sending the brass buttons on it flying in every direction. The blood-soaked white shirt underneath revealed the true extent of his injuries. His entire abdomen had been sliced open, and he was bleeding profusely. Mac ripped off her service jacket and pressed it on the wound in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. Harm winced.

"Please, Mac. . .tell my mom. . .I love her. Mac. . .Sarah," he said, his whispers becoming quieter, his voice even more strained. "Don't you ever forget that I love you. I've always loved you. From the first time I met you in the White House Rose Garden. You looked so much like Diane but so different. . ."

"Damn it, Harm! You can't leave me! Not now, not when we finally got it right!" Mac sobbed.

"I'm. . .so. . .so sorry. . .Sarah," his coughed, his piercing blue eyes fixed on her and his hand cupping her cheek as she put her hand on top of his.

"You didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault. . .it's gonna be OK," she was now lying, and they both knew it.

"Wasted. . .so. . .much. . .time. . ." he choked out. For a moment, his eyes seemed to look beyond her, as he whispered with his last breath, "Dad." His eyes focused on her once more, he gave her one last "flyboy smile," and then the light behind the piercing blue eyes slipped away forever, leaving her to mourn the passing of her long-time best friend and newfound lover on the ground in the middle of the intersection.

_Fin_

A/N 2: Firstly, your reviews are appreciated, and all mistakes are my own, no beta this time. Did anyone else notice that each of the characters now has extra ribbons in their uniforms? Did I miss an awards ceremony in "Automatic for the People?" I have not seen that episode yet, but it's ok to let me know in reviews if I did miss a ribbon ceremony.


End file.
